


Patience

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, others aren't mentioned but implied???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: They say that patience is virtue but Tsukishima has never been patient and he was never a good person to begin with so…





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I did this in one day in like... less than three hours. It is gonna be shit, I know. I'm sorry and I'm tired. But thank you guys for always commenting and giving me kudos. It's good to be back again :)

 

Getting together with Yamaguchi doesn’t calm down his nerves at all. In fact, it’s heightened ten folds. It’s almost impossible to even stare at Yamaguchi. Tanaka couldn’t even give Yamaguchi high-fives or a congratulatory pat on the back. Even alphas from their school have noticed and kept their distance from Yamaguchi. Good for them.

 

The omegas on their team, however, couldn’t give two shits about him and his possessiveness.

 

Hinata just can’t keep his hands to himself. Kei knows that but dear god, if it hadn’t been for Yamaguchi’s calm and soothing presence that day, Kageyama would have been left a widower.

 

Suga was team mom and therefore could do whatever the hell he pleases so even if Kei so much as glare at him, he would be getting a lecture. From both Suga and Daichi. He needs to keep his temper under control.

 

Nishinoya is the same as Hinata. They’re loud and physically affectionate. Always touching his Yamaguchi whenever they please. It had taken Kei three years, four months, and six days to even be able to call Tadashi his. So, no. They need to wait their turn and do it the right way to even be able to breathe in his Yamaguchi’s presence.

 

But of course, he’ll never get to say that to them because Suga had made it very clear that Kei cannot and will not harm any of them just because he’s now officially Yamaguchi’s mate. He had to use Daichi to knock that sense into Tsukishima’s head.

 

Ennoshita is a newly presented omega and really doesn’t know what to do and such and Kei understands and he feels bad for the older male but goddamn. Why does every have to be so dependent on his Yamaguchi? Maybe it is Yamaguchi’s fault too, for being so damn cute all the time. Tsukishima can never have enough of him.

 

He doesn’t even realize that he’s been openly glaring at Ennoshita’s back, making the omega uncomfortable until Suga pulled him off to the side. Ennoshita’s never really been scared of Tsukishima but now that he’s an omega, all of his senses and instincts are in overdrive. Even if Ukai so much as look in his direction, the raven-haired omega will immediately lower down his head as if he was offensive to the older alpha’s sight.

 

The omegas on the team had pulled him away to calm him down and cuddle him until practice was over.

 

That was the first time they had seen Takeda-sensei so serious and Ukai fearing for life because Takeda-sensei could be a scary omega when angered. They were basically back to kindergarten and were taught the basics on how to treat an omega and make them feel welcomed.

 

“Tsukishima, please, keep your instincts at bay. I know you can’t help but be possessive over Yamaguchi since he is your mate and all but, take into consideration that Ennoshita is just newly presented and needs as much help as he can. Yamaguchi is the only other reliable person here, omega or not and Ennoshita needs a little guidance. I can’t always be there for him and watch over him since we have many kids with special needs here.”

 

He knows that Suga meant that in the nicest way possible but he couldn't help laughing. Kids with special needs, yeah, that’s what they were. Even he himself couldn’t deny it. He does want special attention from Yamaguchi after all.

 

“It’s not funny, Tsukishima,” Suga chided and his laughter faded.

 

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ll calm down a little.”

 

“Geez, if you’re already like this, what would ever happen if Kageyama and Hinata get together.”

 

Tsukishima snorted at his mental image of a very agitated Kageyama and jumpy Hinata. Not that they weren’t ever like that but Kageyama would be stupider than usual, as would Hinata and he couldn’t help but laugh again at that.

 

“I bet they would both be stupid as usual but ten times more.”

 

Suga frowned at him. “You shouldn’t be saying that. You should see yourself. You glare at anyone who looks in Yamaguchi’s direction. Honestly, I wonder how you would fair if you and Yamaguchi decided to have kids and get married.”

 

Okay. Now that, he was not expecting.

 

Kei’s eyes were wide open and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out water and if it weren’t for his rose-colored cheeks, he probably looked stupid right now.

 

Suga smirked and left the alpha to his own devices.

 

Because of what the silver-haired omega said, Tsukishima had missed ten blocks, six spikes and four received.

 

For the first time in forever, Tsukishima couldn’t bring himself to look Yamaguchi in the eye. Fearing that if he did look the omega in his eyes, Tsukishima would drop down on one knee and propose to him right then and there.

 

The walk home was awkward and Tsukishima couldn’t keep his mind from wandering off to Yamaguchi and him in the future.

 

Would they be married? Would they have a house? Would it be big enough for them and their family? Would Yamaguchi want kids? And if he did, how many would he want? Tsukishima’s thinking ten but that would be too much, even if he really did think that was a good number. Maybe six. Three boys and three girls. Yamaguchi would look so good with his round, plump belly waiting at home patiently for Tsukishima to come home.

 

But… of they were married, wouldn’t that mean Yamaguchi is taking his name?

 

Tsukishima… Tadashi. Tsukisima Tadashi.

 

It didn’t sound too bad, Kei thought as he mouthed the name over and over to himself, forgetting that the omega was still walking at his side.

 

“Um,” the omega quietly broke the silence they walking in and Kei’s daydreaming. “Are you okay Tsukki? This whole day you’ve been kind of off somehow. Are you okay? Are you getting sick?”  Yamaguchi asked with a look of concern on his face.

 

Tsukishima internally sighed. Bless this angel and his heart. The whole time Tsukishima had been dumb, his sweet Yamaguchi had been worried over him. That makes him happy and he immediately smiles before shaking his head.

 

“No, I’m fine. Sorry for making you worry.”

 

“That’s okay,” the omega answered but looked far from okay. On his cute face was an adorable pout and he looks ridiculously cute. Honestly, it should be illegal to look that cute.

 

Sadly, the two had to part and go their own ways.

 

Their parents weren’t as strict as they should be about letting their two boys go over to each other’s house but they knew that they were safe together. They were friends before either of them presented and since their friendship hasn't changed, their parents didn’t make it a big deal. If anything, they were hoping the two would come together and realize their feelings towards each other.

 

And when it did happen, Tsukishima’s mother cried for an hour as she hugged and kissed Yamaguchi. Tsukishima tried to hide how he was irked that his mother had stolen Yamaguchi’s second kiss. Thank God, he ambushed Yamaguchi in a heated kiss before they got home. He would have thrown a fit if his mother had accidentally stolen Yamaguchi’s first in a bout of happiness and excitement.

 

His mother cooked their favorite meals and happily explained everything herself to his father and Akiteru. He didn’t mind, but he did. It was after all, his love life, his relationship, and Yamaguchi is his boyfriend. Not his mom’s.

 

They had a group hug too to celebrate they're getting together.

 

Weirdly, he was calm when his father hugged Yamaguchi. Maybe it was because it gave him a sense of relief that their head alpha was proud of his choice. And maybe he did like that hair ruffle more than he’d like to admit it. It wasn’t that his father as unaffectionate person or never home or doesn’t care about him or Akiteru but it had to do more with Kei just not liking contact in general and Akiteru being a grown up and all.

 

But even they weren’t safe from their mother’s surprise kisses every once in awhile and he also can’t deny the fact that he likes those too and Akiteru’s hair ruffles when he returns every once in awhile and now, he’s currently liking Yamaguchi and everything he does.

 

Well, he always has but like more than before. Or like, maybe he still likes everything he does but now he gets to say, “That’s mine. All mine. That cute one over there with the freckles and dazzling smile. Mine. Yeah, that’s all mine,” and Tsukishima will be damned if he says that he doesn’t wake up in the middle of the night sometimes to softly gasp and realize that Yamaguchi is his with a dumb smile on his face.

 

Yamaguchi’s parents had taken the news just as well as his parents but just a lot calmer. Yamaguchi was an only child and therefore he is cared for and worried about very much.

 

When he showed up at Yamaguchi’s house the next day to announce their status, Mrs. Yamaguchi welcomed him with a big hug and a pinch to the cheek which he found endearing. He bowed before Yamaguchi’s dad and earned a firm handshake and strong shake on the shoulder. When he was younger, he was always fighting with Yamaguchi’s dad over Yamaguchi.

 

But now, they were two respectable men. Sometimes.

 

Yamaguchi’s father threatened him that if anything were to happen to Yamaguchi, he swears on his life he would not hesitate to kill him and Tsukishima replied with a snarky comeback as usual which ended with Mr. Yamaguchi always clenching his fists as Yamaguchi and mother sided with him.

 

“He’s such a smart and witty boy, dear. Perfect for our Tadashi.”

 

“Yeah! Tsukki’s so smart. Everything he does is so cool too! You should have seen him today!” And Yamaguchi continues singing his praises about Tsukishima who smiles smugly.

 

Although the two alphas always have one thing or another to say to the other, they deeply respected each other.

 

Mr. Yamaguchi was just shocked that his baby boy has finally found an alpha worthy of his expectations. He always picks on Tsukishima but it’s because he loves Yamaguchi more than anyone else. From the moment he heard of Tsukishima, he knew that his son was in good hands, He just hated admitting it because it made him seem small and weak that he can’t help his Tadashi. But he was always assured by Tadashi and his mother, sometimes Tsukishima, that he was absolutely perfect and had nothing to worry about.

 

Before Tsukishima had even reached the age of maturity yet, Mr. Yamaguchi had pulled him aside and gave him a nice talk but not before threatening his life again. Ah, yakuzas and their threatening skills. Tsukishima has a feeling that if he met Tanaka, he would take a liking to him immediately, hence why no one has ever stepped foot on Yamaguchi’s home. Tsukishima would make sure that the two would never meet if that is to hinder his plan of having Yamaguchi as his.

 

“Oi, Tsukishima brat,” Mr. Yamaguchi said to him one evening. “I know you’re probably too young to realize or understand this but-”

 

“I’m the smartest kid in my class and year, there’s nothing I don’t understand.”

 

The older alpha tsked at him. “Listen to me first before interrupting, brat.” He chided with a straw in his mouth. The straw was to occupy his mouth since he couldn’t smoke anymore, a promise to Yamaguchi when he was born and to his lovely mate when she married him.

 

“Since you’re so smart-”

 

“Thank you but I’ve been telling you this for a while now.” Tsukishima interrupted coolly and the alpha clicked his tongue at him again with a red face.

 

“Sarcasm! It was sarcasm! Brat! Anyways, why are you so rude? Listen to me brat.” He cleared his throat and continued without interruptions from Tsukishima this time. “Since you’re so smart, I’ll get straight to the point. If you plan on being by my dear Tadashi’s side for a long time I will kill you but if you don’t fight for him, I’ll still kill you.”

 

“Is this from an anime? I think I’ve heard this line before. I think you butchered it though.”

 

“Stupid brat.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Anyways, you get the idea right?”

 

“So, what you mean to say is, either scenario, I’ll be killed?”

 

“Yes, more or less.”

 

Tsukishima thought about it before answering. “Sure.”

 

The older alpha sputtered. “What?”

 

“I said yes. I’m willing to take you on.”

 

“Wow, you sure have guts kid.”

 

“Of course, I plan to stay by Yamaguchi’s side for a long time. Whether you want me to be there or not.”

 

That was when Mr. Yamaguchi decided without a second thought that Tsukishima was perfect for his little Tadashi. If there are more suitors later on, they’ll just have to go through him and Tsukishima, he decided. He knows for sure now that Tsukishima wouldn’t give Yamaguchi up for anything.

 

“Listen, I know I’ve been really rude to you and all, even though it was really your fault for having a bad first impression but, I wouldn’t mind seeing you more often in the future, You know, like when Tadashi grows up and moves to college. You have a sharp tongue and temper but… I can tell that you’ve always looked at Tadashi differently whether you realize it or not.

 

“That’s not something all men are capable of. I’ve seen many men abuse their powers and I want nothing more than for Tadashi to be happy and… I think you can really give him that. Can you promise me to look after him, no matter what?”

 

It became quiet between the two as a ten-year-old Tsukishima thought over the adult’s words. Then Tsukishima looks up at him straight in the eyes and says, “I’m going to protect him and stay by his side, even if you didn’t ask me to.”

 

The older male broke out into a happy grin and pulled Tsukishima into a hug as he ruffled his fluffy, blond locks. The two broke out into laughter as they wrestled around on the floor of the living room.

 

“I was wondering why Tadashi liked you so much. Now I understand.”

 

“Hey,” Tsukishima said sounding offended. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means you’re quite handsome for someone your age and is worthy of my Tadashi’s hand in marriage, you fool.”

 

Tsukishima turns quiet again before seriously talking again. “You know, for an old guy, you say a lot of baby level insults.”

 

“Okay, I take that back. You’re still a brat. I’m not giving Tadashi to you after all.”

 

“But I already gave him a ring and he said yes.” Kei lied but that went over the older alpha’s head as he began frantically searching for wherever this ring could be.

 

Dinner at the Yamaguchi’s is always fun and entertaining even though he’s always fighting with the older Yamaguchi.

 

Yes, even though the two of them hated to admit it, they respect each other a lot. They know how much the both of them care for Yamaguchi.

 

As always, dinner ends there and Tsukishima is sent home because Mr. Yamaguchi can’t stomach the thought of having another alpha into his home. Tsukishima only rolled his eyes at the older and mature alpha before stealing a kiss from Yamaguchi and leaving for the night.

 

School the next day is the same as usual except he’s stopped glaring as much and calmer around the others as they approach Yamaguchi about this or about that. He’s still possessive and ready to fight anyone who thinks they can get in his way but for now, he’ll just let them slide because before he went home last night, Mr. Yamaguchi pulled him aside again.

 

“I’m not saying I give you permission but, if you plan on doing anything to my sweet and precious boy, I better be ten feet underground before you can do anything, ya hear?”

 

Tsukishima smirked at the alpha.

 

“I’ll get your coffin ready then?” he asks as innocently as possible and Mr. Yamaguchi didn’t get the chance to land a punch on him as Yamaguchi entered the room and grabbed him by the arm to go eat dinner. The whole time he had on a shit eating grin.

 

As Tsukishima walks home that night though, the thought of having kids crossed his mind again and even though the older alpha acts like that, he knows without a doubt that he would love to hold and love his and Tadashi's babies. An image of the old man playing cops and robbers with his imaginary babies was a sight he would love to see himself in the future.

 

Worry not though, since that would only be three years from now if Tsukishima decides that college is shit and he would rather spend his time making babies with Yamaguchi and loving the hell out him and their children and everything else that comes with it. Yeah, that’s not bad at all.

* * *

 

Bonus:

 

“Hey, why are always eating straws? They're not edible you know.”

 

Mr. Yamaguchi blinks at the small brat before scowling. “I know it’s not edible, brat. It’s just to occupy my mouth.”

 

“Why? Is it because you talk too much?”

 

“W-what?” the alpha sputters as he peers down at Tsukishima. “No! That’s you. You’re talking too much. In fact, you’re always talking!”

 

“Yamaguchi likes it when I talk,” Tsukishima says as if that answer alone was enough.

 

The older alpha faintly remembers Tadashi coming home speaking of this Tsukki who was this and that and so perfect and cool and! He does not want to continue that thought. He can’t believe how a small alpha brat like Tsukishima was beating him at Tadashi’s love.

 

“You know, you’re a real brat.”

 

“Yeah, you’ve only said that like, maybe ten time already.”

 

“Brat.”

 

“Yes, I know.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Do you always have to have the last word, brat?”

 

“You’re the adult here,” Tsukishima says and turns around to leave behind a fuming alpha behind while snickering into his hands.

 

What does Tadashi see in this brat?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as me :) No one ever talks about Yama's dad and so I took liberty into my hands and did this. I pictured a whole lifestyle for him and Yama's mom so... I decided to use it. Yama's parents are childhood sweethearts or something. Aww, so cute while Tsukki's parents and high school lovers. Basically, Yama's dad was in the mafia or he was in a gang and stuff and then Yama's mom got pregnant so he stopped everything to live a life of happiness with Yama and his mom. Later on, they accept a brat with the name of Tsukishima Kei into their family because Yamaguchi says so and yeah, the rest is history. There's honestly more to the story but I'm honestly so tired right now and I haven't even started my homework. Goodbye. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. He smokes too but stopped when Yama's mom got pregnant with him. I'll go more into this if I have time. Until next time then.


End file.
